


Quick Oneshots

by Jsounds



Category: Austin & Ally, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Vamps (UK Band), Thor (Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Denim, Dildos, Dry Humping, Fucking, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Overalls, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Sweat, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Random oneshots based on different celebs.
Relationships: Austin Moon/Reader, Brad Simpson/Reader, Chris Hemsworth/Reader, Curran Walters/Reader, Gavin Leatherwood/Reader, Harry Holland/Reader, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Kudos: 23





	1. Better with Sweaty Brad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad's gotten very sweaty during his music video shoot and needs a tongue bath.

You watch as Brad rehearses for the Better music video. It's so cute, watching your big softy punching the bag hanging in front of him, to a beat. But, as time passes, he's only getting sweatier and sweatier. Eventually, the rehearsal is over and he tiredly comes over to sit next to you, on the couple of chairs lined against the wall. His breathing was heavy, his face glistened in sweat and his clothes were damp. He lazily looks over you, his brown eyes still sparkling despite half lidded. You know what he wants. You can almost hear it in his breathing... He wants your tongue. 

Like it was as casual as holding his hand, you straddle his lap, feeling his fat package through his thin, short shorts.  
"Oh baby..." Brad whispers before your lips crash together. The smell of his sweat fills your nostrils as you grind your ass against his hardening shaft. Finally, you break off his lips and as you usually do after a concert, you run your tongue up his handsome face. You lick the salty sweat off his cheeks, up this forehead, tasting every drop of his essence. As you run your tongue down to his neck, you take hold of the zip of his hoodie and glide it down his body, exposing the bare body beneath. “Yeah, go for it, darling…” Brad lazily cooes as you push the baby blue jacket over his shoulders. His beautiful, damp chest was revealed, his dark perky nipples were eager for attention and his impressive arms dropped the blue jacket to the floor. Slowly, you slide off of Brad’s legs and kneel down on the floor, between his thighs. With your hands on his lower back, you run your tongue all over his pecs. It's drenched in sweat as you move your tongue all over it, running it through the small patch of hair in his cleavage. Your lips encase one of the nipples and gently suck on them, making a moan escape his lips. His fingers grip your hair as you swirl your tongue around his pink nub, pleasuring your tired man. Soon, Brad lifted his arms, so his hands were behind his head, showing off the drenched tufts of hair in his magnificent pits. He knew how much you wanted them. Your cock throbs in your pants as you practically lurch to the target. The intense fumes make you feel high as you lap your tongue all over his pits, practically drinking the sweat from his body. “Such a dirty bastard.” Brad chuckles as he watches you clean him off. You're like his human sponge, happy to serve. As you get to work on his other pit, your fingers hook round the waistband of his shorts before pulling them down - along with the jockstrap he had on underneath. His rock hard cock was freed - but it wasn't going to be getting your attention just yet. Instead, you lean down to lick and kiss your way up Brad’s legs, tasting the droplets of sweat from his calves up to his muscular thighs. “Ohhh yeah, baby…” Brad whispered, wrapping his fingers around the shaft of his cock and gently pumping it. Your nose is filled with the scent of his ball sweat as your tongue cleans the sweat from his slightly hairy thighs. Eventually, Brad holds his cock back, showing off his balls. “Go on, baby, I know you want it…” He says, quietly, with his cheeky smirk. You don't deny it. You take his balls into your mouth and suck the sweat off them, gulping down every delicious drop. He lazily moans as he resumes stroking his cock, watching you lick his low hanging balls clean. “Shit, baby, that's gooood…” He groans as the cock throbs in his hand. “C’mon… S-Suck me off, darling…” He tells you. You let his balls drop from your mouth, not daring to let your Bradley-Bear wait any longer. You run the tip of your tongue up the underside of his pole, before finally wrapping your lips around the precum soaked head of of his cock...


	2. The Cure to an Off-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Leatherwood's struggling with a self tape, but thankfully you're there to make him feel better.

You and Gavin had just spent the last half an hour trying to set up a camera so that your boyfriend could film an audition. It was stacked up on a bar stool and a pile of books - so it would be at the right height for him. He was wearing a black shirt over a white tank top, but below that he was just wearing a pair of black briefs, since he knew it would be off camera. Meanwhile, you’re only wearing a pair of white boxer briefs - as requested from your boyfriend. He stands against the wall, ready to begin.   
“And action!” You say before he begins saying his lines. Unfortunately, today seemed to be an off-day, as Gavin repeatedly kept getting his lines wrong.   
“Fucking hell, what’s wrong with me today.” Gavin groaned.   
“There’s nothing wrong with you, just take your time.” You try to assure him, before giving him a hug. As you hold him close, you can smell his intoxicating scent.   
“I think I just need a reset.” Gavin admits, running his hands down your back before grabbing your ass. “Y’know… Get rid of any distractions…” Gavin whispers into your ear, running his hand beneath your boxers and squeezing your cheek. You let out a soft moan as you melt into his arms. 

Suddenly, he slams you against the wall before his lips attack you, ferociously. You can feel his hardon already rubbing against yours’ as you both hungrily make out. When he finally breaks off your lips, he goes straight to your neck. You feel his lips kiss at your skin, then the tongue lick at it whilst his hands take hold of your boxer briefs. Within seconds, they're on the floor around your ankles, with your cock hard and free.   
“You turn me on so much, I can't even do an easy audition…” He whispers into your ear, sending chills through your body. Then unexpectedly, Gavin ripped open his shirt! Buttons shot in different directions and clattered to the floor as he tore them off. You don't even have words as Gavin lets the black shirt fall to the floor - leaving his muscular arms exposed. Then, Gavin dropped his own black briefs, releasing his hard cock. All he’s wearing is his tank top, where you could see his nipples poking through and the exact shape of his chest. “Spit on my cock, baby.” Gavin instructs you. You do as he says and drool onto the easy, thick and long target. Using your saliva, he uses it as lube, making his cock slick with your spit. “Good boy.” He says before spinning you around.

With you pinned against the wall, you can feel Gavin’s shaft slide between your cheeks. He kisses your cheek as he slowly begins pushing his cock into you. Your fingers try gripping the flat wall as Gavin starts thrusting into you. You can feel his rod of meat pushing in and out of you, again and again, quickly picking up speed. You can't help but moan into the wall as Gavin’s strong arms wrap around you, continuously pushing his cock in and out of you. He’s fucking you like a mission - not wasting any time. This isn't just making love, this is him determined to breed your ass so he can get on with his audition. His balls slapping against your ass and him grunting into your ear sounds like music to your ears as you continue to feel him hit your prostate, without mercy. He’s not holding anything back. As you both get sweatier and sweatier, you also get closer and closer. Gavin’s gently nibbling at your teeth as his grunts gradually get more and more animalistic.   
“I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna fucking cum inside your ass…” Gavin muttered, while reaching down and stroking your cock, in rhythm with his thrusts. You couldn't hold back much longer and neither could he. Soon, your entire body shakes and spasms as you feel the orgasm rush through your body. Cum splatters onto the wall in front of you - as you pathetically moan Gavin’s name. “Argh FUCK YEAH! Fuck yeah, baby!!” Your boyfriend growls as he plunges his cock deep inside you. You feel it twitch as your ass is soon flooded with his seed. He, too, shudders as he unloads into your ass, breeding you raw. When you both finally come down from your climax, you lean back against his sweaty body, feeling his chest heaving through his tank top.   
“Thanks, babe…” Gavin whispers into your ear, before giving your cheek a kiss. “Now I can get this audition over and done with.” He chuckled, before pulling his cock out of you.


	3. You Can Keep Your Overalls On...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Holland's wearing nothing but his denim overalls...

After having been at work all day, you come back home. As per usual, Harry would be waiting for you inside to greet you. You turn the front door’s handle and step inside. You come in and walk into the living room, to see your cute boyfriend, laying on the sofa. Your jaw practically dropped. He was wearing nothing but a pair of his denim dungerees. Usually he wears something underneath them, like a shirt or even a hoodie - but today he was shirtless underneath and you had the wild guess he wasn't wearing any underwear, either.   
“Hey babe.” He smiled, casually. He clearly had no idea what an effect it would have on you, as he watched the TV. You ask about the random lack of clothes. “It was getting kinda hot. Wanted to wear something cooler.” Harry shrugged before realising how hard you were staring at him. A smirk flashes across his face. “You like it, huh?” He asks, sitting up. You just nod and approach him. He chuckled, standing to his feet - one of the straps slips off his shoulders - teasingly exposing his skin. Without saying a word, you wrap your arms around his waist before crashing your lips against his. 

Within seconds, you both fall back onto the sofa. At first, he’s on top of you - his tongue exploring your mouth as you both hungrily make out. Your hand runs down half of his bare back, then over the denim - before squeezing his ass.   
“Mmm baby… You want me to take it off?” He whispers into your ear. But actually… You don't. You like to see his naked body in the dorky, sexy overalls. You roll him over so that you’re on top of Harry, who giggles at how much he accidentally turned you on. Once again, you passionately kiss him as you wrap your arms around each other. Your hardons are soon grinding against one another as you both moan into each other’s mouths. The friction against your crotches is so intense as his hands run up your shirt, nails gliding across your skin. Soon, your lips break off of his, only for them to target his neck. He gasps as he feels you to continue grinding against him, humping his crotch as your tongue tasted his skin. “Mmm fuck…” Harry mutters, realising what you’re gonna do to him. You keep going at it, kissing down his neck to his bare shoulder as your cocks rut against each other. He’s throbbing behind the denim. His nails are sinking into your skin as you continue to rub your clothed cocks together - you keep going and going, making him whimper at your touch. The sexual tension and grinding was enough for Harry to feel the sensation grow… He was gonna cum. You egg him on as you feel fresh scratch marks on your skin - replacing the old ones. His moans gradually got louder and louder - his voice even breaking as you began nibbling at his neck. His back arches into yours’ as he feels his cock pulsing as he got closer and closer to the edge. Eventually, he can't hold back any longer. “Oh fuck!” He moans out, loudly, between incoherent noises that echo off the walls. Cum soaks through the blue denim as he spasms in your arms. His cock erupts as he shoots load after load, from the friction alone. He never usually cums this fast - but something about the way you rutted against him was enough to send him into an orgasm. When he’s finally finished, his body relaxes and his head rolls back. You watch as he pants away, looking down at his pretty, freckled face.   
“Ready for round 2?” You ask, still rock hard. He responds with a cheeky, dirty smirk.


	4. In The Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom just can't help but give Harrison a quick blowjob as they wait for the twins in a hotel courtyard.

Tom and Harrison sat down in the hotel courtyard, waiting for Harry and Sam to come down so that they could go on their day trip together. However, as he sat down and lazily scrolled through his phone. But soon, he felt a hand on his thigh, gently squeezing.   
“Really, Tom?” He chuckled, looking over.  
“You mind?” Tom pouted, running his fingers up towards the crotch.  
“Of course not. But you couldn't choose to do this when we were in the privacy of our room?” Harrison scoffed.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Tom whispered into his best friend’s ear as he began fumbling at Haz’s trouser button. Haz’s eyes scanned the area, confirming it was empty, as Tom sank down beneath the bench and knelt down between his best friend’s thighs. Tom’s pretty brown eyes looked up at him as he pulled out Haz’s meaty, semi-hard cock.   
“Make it quick, baby.” Harrison told him. And so, Tom wrapped his lips around the shaft and, having plenty of practice, swallowed the whole thing. It hardened in his jaw as Harrison let out a low groan, rolling his head back as he gripped the brown curls. As Tom’s head began bobbing up and down, Harrison let out soft moans, watching his rod of meat sliding down Tom’s throat with ease.”Mmm, Tom, you’re so good…” Harrison purred, watching his friend drooling around it. Tom’s hands ran up the underside of Haz’s white shirt, feeling the abs he has memorised, picturing how good they looked in the shower this morning. Tom’s nose kept burying itself in Harrison’s pubes as he continued his mission to make the pretty boy cum as fast as possible. Harrison had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly, as the slurping was already echoing off the courtyard walls. As Tom continued feeling the cock throb in his mouth as he deepthroated it, Harrison continued moaning quietly, feeling Tom’s fingers pinch his nipples while he continued milking the precum from his shaft. “Argh, shit, Tom… You got me close…” Harrison warned him.   
“Mmm… G-Give it to me, Haz.” Tom muttered around the head, pumping the base of the shaft. Haz looked down, watching Tom’s pink tongue licking at the mushroom tip with his fingers stroking the cock’s base. Then finally, he couldn't hold back any longer and Tom noticed. Tom wrapped his lips around the tip as Harrison moaned out, feeling his cock twitch as it pumped load after load down Tom’s throat. He felt the wet cavern sucking on the tip as his body shook and shuddered, shooting every last drop down his neck.   
“Fucking hell, Tom… Yeah, baby…” Harrison grunted as Tom purred around the shaft. When he finally finished, Tom pulled the cock from his lips.  
“Thanks baby. I needed that.” Tom smiled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he emerged from beneath the bench and sat back down.  
“So did I, apparently. Thank God your brothers are so slow.” Harrison scoffed.


	5. Christmas with Austin Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin gives you a Christmas morning surprise...

It’s Christmas morning as your eyes flutter open. You’re naked in bed as you roll over, to wish your boyfriend a Merry Christmas - but the other side of the bed is empty. However, you do notice a note on the pillow. As you rub your tired eyes, you take the note and have a read: ‘Meet me downstairs ;)’. What would Austin be doing? Intrigued, you get out of bed and put on a dressing gown, before heading downstairs. You come into the living/dining room, to find Austin tied up. The blond is lying on the dinner table, in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs, tied down in Christmas lights. His wrists were each tied to table legs - as were his ankles. The lights twinkled in different colours as Austin laid on the wooden surface - with a tent fully formed in his briefs.  
“Austin?” You gasp as you walk over.  
“Merry Christmas, baby. Enjoy your gift.” He winked.   
“How did you do this?” You ask, your hand being magnetised to his thigh, gently caressing it.  
“I didn't. Dez did - as a favour. By the way, we owe him a new camera.” Austin scoffs, making you chuckle, too. “Now, c’mon, let's have some fun that’ll put us on the naughty list.” He flirts.

Your dressing gown falls to the floor before you climb onto the table and get on top of your boyfriend. Your naked body lays on his, as you lean down and kiss him. You both make out, passionately. Your tongues grind against each other as he attempts to thrust up into you, desperate for friction against his hardon. The living room is filled with the sounds of soft moans and lips smacking. You eventually break off his lips and leave a trail of kisses down his neck.  
“Awh yeah, baby… Enjoy yourself.” Austin muttered, watching you go down to his chest. You run your tongue all over his flat pecs, dodging the Christmas lights and wires. “Yeah, that feels nice.” He purred as you went over to his left nipple. You encase your lips on the pink nub and suck on it - hard. He whimpers at the warm cavern as you suck on the erect nipple, swirling your tongue around it. “That feels good, baby.” Austin breathes as you feel his cock throb against your stomach. You kiss your way over to his other nipple, soon doing the same. “Don't be afraid to use your teeth, baby.” He says. Taking his advice, you gently nibble on the erect nipple, making Austin hiss and moan. Afterwards, you move up to the right armpit, soon burying your face into the tuft of hair. You kiss and lick at it, inhaling his musk as you taste his sweat. “Want me to flex, baby?” Austin asked before doing it anyway, showing off his biceps. Like a moth to a flame, your mouth is drawn to the bulging muscle. You take it into your mouth and suck on the arm, worshipping the defined bicep. “Yeaaah, you like that, don't you?” He smirks, watching you slobber all over it. You just nod as you make the rest of the way up his arm to his hand - going past the wires around his wrist. You run your tongue up the palm of his hand, before taking his fingers, one by one, into your lips - sucking on them. “Fuck yeah, baby.” Austin purrs, watching your every action. You swirl your tongue around each digit, feeling his fingernails and knuckles against your tongue. He continued to arch his back, in an attempt to grind his clothed cock against your free one. You move over to his other arm, starting at his armpit again. The smell is intoxicating. He flexes again, worshipping his other bicep before making your way up to his hand once again.   
“C-Can I taste yours’, too?” Austin pouts. So, as you’re still sucking on his fingertips, you push your own index finger through his lips. He moans around it, sending vibrations through it, as he twirls his tongue around your digit. You both mimic each other, copying each other’s actions on the fingers. You both finally stop so that you can kiss your way back down his chest again. You take some time to worship his abs in the glow of the Christmas lights, running your tongue along every defined line, more than once. “Mmmm yes, baby.” Austin mutters as you run the tip of your tongue along the canals he calls abs. Your nose soon brushes against his messy, hairy trail as you get closer and closer to the throbbing hardon… However, you’re not ready to taste it yet. 

You kiss your way up and down his thighs, running your tongue along them.  
“Such a tease…” Austin half laughs, watching you get close to his crotch before going back down towards his knees. You kiss over his knee and go down his calves. You can feel his leg hairs against your lips as you taste every inch of his skin - even swirling your tongue around moles. Eventually, you go down to one of his ankles - placing your own feet on the floor and leaning down. Your tongue goes over the heel of his foot before sliding up the soul. Austin giggles as you run your wet tongue up the underside of his foot as your nose inhales it’s scent. Your lips wrap around his big toe before sucking on it, as you look up at him. “You’re such a little freak… I fucking love it.” Austin grins, watching you move from toe to toe, sucking each and every one like tiny lollipops. When you’re satisfied, you move onto the second foot as well. You mimic a lot of the same tongue movements, going from his heel, up the soul of his foot - listening to him hold back laughter and feeling it shake. You get to his toes, and start working your tongue around each one. 

“Yeah, baby, that's so good… Starting to think we should do this every year… Maybe I'll tie you down next?” He smirks, watching his toes glisten in your saliva.   
“Why wait a year?” You mention, before soon climbing back up his body - getting back on the table.  
“And that’s why you're the brains of the relationship.” He chuckles before you crash your lips together again. Horny and hungry, you both passionately make out on the table. He desperately wishes he could hold you, but the Christmas lights keep his hands still. Your tongues explore each other’s mouths as your cock throne against his. He moans into your mouth, desperate for more. “Please, baby… I’m so hard…” He pleads between kisses. Finally, you make your way down his body again, skimming your lips over his skin before finally, reaching the cock trapped in cotton. The Red boxer briefs desperately tried to contain the meat, with the tip of the tent soaked in precum. You lean down and take the warm hardon into your mouth. You suck on the meat through the fabric, tasting the salty precum through the briefs.  
“Awh fuck yeah!” Austin moans as you teasingly suck his cock through the barrier of cotton. You run your tongue up and down the shaft, even down to his balls, sucking on them through the briefs too. Austin moaned and spasmed in the Christmas bonds. “Oh, God, please! I need it!” He begs, arching his back. Deciding to put your boyfriend out of his misery, you hook your fingers around the waistband of the briefs, before pulling them down - releasing the beast…


	6. Webcamming with Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a call with Hemsworth, he watches you open his naughty present.

You’re sitting at your desk, watching the laptop as you wait for your partner to pick up. Finally, it happens, and you see Chris on the screen, charmingly smiling at you. You both greet each other, happy to finally be seeing each other, despite being on other sides of the planet during the Christmas season.   
“Did you get the present I sent you?” He asks in his rugged, Aussie voice. You show him the cardboard Amazon box that you have yet to open. “Go on, open it up.” He tells you. You do as he says and rip it open, before soon finding out that inside was a giant dildo. It was about 9 inches long, thick and veiny. You blush and swear as you hold it by the shaft, looking at it with wide eyes. “You like it?” He asks with a dirty smirk. You love it. “How about you get naked for me and we try it out?” He suggests. Eagerly, you strip off your clothes as Chris watches, until you’re completely naked on the chair. “Good boy.” He purrs as your cock is already hardening. He takes off his shirt, exposing his huge, muscular body. “Now get that present nice and wet for your hole, baby.” He commands you. You know what he means. You drool onto the tip of the dildo, before taking it into your lips. “Ohhhh fuck yeah.” Chris growls, unbuttoning his pants and taking out his own giant meat, that was quickly hardening in the palm of his hand. He watches your head begin to bob up and down the fake cock through the screen, as your eyes look up at him. “That’s it. Pretend it’s mine, baby. Mmmm, yeah.” Chris groans, stroking his cock as he watches you. As you run your tongue against the veins of the dildo, you watch his hand stroke his meat, with his beautifully sculpted body filling the screen. You do as he says and pretend the cock filling your mouth is his as you drool around it, moving your head up and down it. “That’s right… Take it all. Go on, choke on it.” Chris instructs you. You obey, taking every inch you can before gagging on the rubber. “Oh fuck yeah. Keep going…” Chris tells you, spitting on his own hand before continuing to stroke his own impressive member. “That’s it, get it nice and wet…” Chris mutters, watching intently as you coat the realistic dildo in saliva. 

When Chris was happy with the dildo, dripping in your own spit, he decided he wanted to get on with it. Still stroking his cock, he instructed you to place the cock onto the chair and sit on it.   
“Such a good boy… Always obeying me, aren't you?” Chris smirks, watching your ass hover over the dildo. You nod, knowing it’s true. “Now, sit on it. Take the whole dildo, boy.” Chris instructs you. You do as he says, and slowly lower your ass on the rubber cock, feeling it push through your hole. You hiss as you feel it penetrate your ass, feeling it fill you up inch by inch. Chris groans from the sight of you, still stroking his precum-slick cock. You whimper as you keep lowering your ass, until finally, you feel the rubber balls against your skin. “That’s it… Now bounce on it, baby.” Chris said, in his deep, commanding voice. Like he has a spell on you, your body did as he asked. You moved your ass up and down, feeling the rubber cock slide in and out of you. It grinds against your walls as you moan and look upon the muscular Aussie on the screen, stroking off to the sight of you. The burning pain turns to orgasmic pleasure as you continue to move up and down, putting on a show for your master. “You like that? You like that, baby?” Chris mutters as he watches you pleasure yourself, as his foreskin faps away. You whimper as you nod, continuing to feel your hole be stretched out as the dildo slides in and out of you. You pretend it’s Chris’, imagining it’s his giant member slamming in and out of you instead. “So fucking hot…” Chris was saying as he watched you stroke your cock, hearing the chair creak as you continued to fuck yourself on his gift. “You close baby?” He asks, watching your body glisten in sweat. You moan, confirming his suspicions. “Do it, baby. Show me your appreciation of my gift by cumming hard.” Chris commands you. Like he said the magic words, your body began spasming at the surge of pleasure rushing through you. As you drop onto the rubber cock, with it filled inside you, you moan loudly as you spray your hot white cum everywhere. The desk and laptop is soaked in your seed as you pathetically moan Chris’ name in sheer euphoria. Seeing you cum was clearly enough for the Daddy on the screen too, as he soon roared in pleasure as he, too, shot load after load from his massive rod. Cum soaked his tits and abs. The thick, sticky white goo dripped from his muscular, defined body. When you both finally came down from your high, you dismounted from the rubber cock and placed it onto the desk, letting your sore ass sit back on the chair. You both exchanged dreamy, amused looks. “So… How was your day?” He asked, as if nothing had happened and you were back to the regularly scheduled conversation - despite being naked and soaked in his own cum..


	7. A Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Curran's in the middle of sending a sexy video to Ryan, his assistant walks in on him... But that just makes him more excited.

You walked into the hotel room and could hear the shower was on. As Curran’s personal assistant, it's usually your job to tell him the schedule for the day - however you couldn't see him. You walked through the large room until you came to the bathroom door, that was slightly ajar. You can hear movement and a faint slapping noise. You look through the crack of the door to see Curran’s muscular back flexing as he stood in front of the mirror, completely naked.   
“Awh yeah, Ryan, I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight…” Curran mutters as you watch his hand stroking his rock hard cock. Your own dick springs into action as you watch your boss masturbating, talking dirty to his phone, that was propped up against the mirror, filming him. Unable to stop yourself, you pull out your own cock as you begin stroking your own cock at the sight of him, watching him in the reflection - his ripped body on full display. “I'm gonna tie you up and make you beg for it.” Curran growls, spitting on his cock as he continues jacking off, still not spotting you in the doorway. Your hand mimics his as he strokes his long, thick cock. You think you might get away with it, up until his eyes finally lock with yours, in the reflection of the mirror. “What the fuck?” He blurts out, spinning around. You splutter, feeling flustered and worried you’d lose your job - but as you try to find excuses you notice his hand is still going up and down his cock. “Get in here, slut.” Curran snarls, gripping you by the shirt and dragging you into the bathroom. 

He presses you against the sink’s countertop and you can feel his rock hard cock against your bare ass. You look yourself in the mirror, still red in embarrassment but his breath is on your neck as he whispers into your ear.  
“You like watching me jerk off, huh? You and Ryan enjoy being the audience?” He says, between kissing your neck and biting your ear. You nod, desperately. “Say it, bitch… Give Ryan a show, unless you want me to give you a hickey everyone on set will ask about?” He threatens, pulling your hair back.   
“Yes, I do!” You blurt out. “I loved watching you.” You say.   
“That’s a good boy… And you want me to fuck you? Don't you?” Curran asks you, sending a chill through your body.  
“Yes! Yes, I do!” You say, obeying him like the pet you were.  
“Ryan’s gonna be so jealous…” Curran smirks before spanking your ass and placing the tip of his cock at your hole. However, the palm of his hand soon hovers beneath your mouth. “Spit on it.” He commands. Again, you do as he says and soon, you see him rubbing your saliva on his cock as lube. “Don't be scared to scream… I don't give a fuck about noise complaints.” Curran says into your ear, gripping your hip before thrusting into you. You cry out from the pain of feeling his entire cock penetrate you. “Ohhh fuck yeah! So tiiiight…” Curran groaned, already beginning to thrust his hips back and forth. Your body feels like it's on fire as you whimper pathetically as you watch what’s happening in the mirror. His nails sink deep into your skin, at your waist and shoulder as he holds you in place. “Fuck yeah, take it, whore.” He mutters, thrusting hard into your ass. “This is your new job now… You’re my little slut - this is what I'm paying you for, for now on.” Curran grunts, his balls slapping against your ass as you feel his breath against your ear.   
“Yes, sir!” You whimper, your cock throbbing for the camera recording you.  
“Argh yeah, you’re so obedient. You might even give Ryan a run for his money… Mmm, maybe tonight we can find out which one of you deserves to cum first.” Curran mutters, plunging his cock in and out of you. Hearing him talk so dirty into your ear and picturing Ryan here with you was only turning you on more and more. You were both soon glistening in sweat under the fluorescent bathroom lighting. Curran’s lips kissed and nipped at your skin, from your upper back, to your shoulder, to your ear.   
“Cum for me, slut.” He whispers, knowing exactly how close you are. “Cum for me. Cum for Ryan while he’s touching himself at the sight of us.” Curran encourages you. And just like that, you can't hold back any longer. Cum shoots out the tip of your cock as you spray load after load all over the sink and kitchen counter. Your moans are so loud, the people next door must have heard you, but you don't care. Your body spasms and shakes in Curran’s arms as you feel the intense orgasm rush through your body. “Argh yeah, that’s it! Fuck, that's so hot. You cum on command like a perfect little slut.” Curran continues to grunt as his hips still aggressively slam into you, letting you feel every inch ram inside of you. But soon, Curran was getting close too. “Ohhhh fuck yessss!! Mmmmm, fucking take it! Fuck yeah!” Curran groans as he soon thrusts as cock as deep as it can go as he unloads inside of you. His knees buckles as he, too, spasms slightly from the intense climax. You feel every load flood your hole as Curran breeds you raw for Ryan to enjoy in future. “Shiiit, so hottt.” Curran moans, his forehead pressing against your shoulder as his strong arms wrap around you. 

When he finally finishes, he slowly pulls his cum-soaked cock out of you. You’re both panting and coming down from the high you both experienced.  
“Good boy. Now, clean this up, pet.” Curran instructs you, taking his phone and soon abandoning you in the bathroom - like a used piece of meat. You can't help but love it, though, as you grab some tissues.


	8. Before They Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gavin's parents leave for a moment, he asks you to quickly get him off before they return...

It’s a warm, sunny day as you sit outside in Gavin's family’s garden. You were meeting his parents for the first time and they seemed to really like you, already. It was so warm that you and Gavin were actually just shirtless - but you were quickly beginning to realise it was hard to look at him without getting hard. And apparently, he felt the same way… Gavin’s parents went inside to make lunch for the two of you. The moment the back door shut, Gavin turned and looked at you through his sunglasses.   
“Get on your knees.” He instructed you.  
“W-What?” You stammer in surprise.  
“You’re making me so horny - c'mon, suck me off before they return.” Gavin insisted, already unbuttoning his shorts and letting out his beautiful cock. You certainly weren't going to argue. You sank to the floor, getting on your knees in the grass - beneath the table bench you had been sat at. As you look upon the throbbing meat, you decide not to waste any time. Your lips open up before wrapping around the head of his cock. 

“Ohhhhhh yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh…” Gavin purrs as his cock goes further and further inside your throat. He rolls his head back as your head begins to move up and down his shaft - drooling around it. You could smell his sweaty musk as you deepthroated his cock, feeling his meat slide in and out of your lips. “Feels so good, baby.” Gavin moans, quietly, gripping your hair. Your hands eagerly run up his body - feeling his abs beneath the palms as you explore his defined lines. As you continue to bury your nose in his pubes with every head-bob, your fingers find his nipples and begin pinching them - gently to start with. “Oh my God… Shit, that feels good.” Gavin groaned as you both looked into each other’s eyes, through his tinted shades. You hum around the cock - sending vibrations through his body in hopes of him cumming soon, so you’re not caught by his parents. Every now and then he thrusts into your mouth, catching you off guard and choking you - making him smirk. You could taste precum slowly oozing out the tip of his cock as you continued to suck on his meat. “S-Suck my balls, baby.” Gavin tells you. You do as he says and come off his cock, before taking his sweaty, delicious balls into your mouth. “Fu-u-u-uck!” Gavin shudders as you suck his balls, making the man whimper quietly as he strokes his cock above your face. You’re still pinching his nipples, as well, brushing your thumb against the hairs around them as you worship his balls. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!” He warns you. “Swallow it!” He says, not wanting to leave evidence behind. So, you run your tongue up the underside of his cock before encasing the tip in your mouth. One of your hands reel back from his nipple and goes down to stroke his shaft. You pump the base of his cock, egging him on. Soon, Gavin can't hold back any longer. The tip of his cock erupts inside of your mouth. Warm cum floods your mouth and you do your best to keep up - swallowing every drop you can. It leaks out the corner of your lips as his cock pulses and empties its balls into your mouth. “Fuckkkkk! Shit, you’re so good!” He moans as he grips your hair tightly, feeling the orgasm rush through his body, down to his curling toes. It was good timing too, because you soon hear the back door sliding open. Quickly, Gavin stuffs his cock back into his pants as you emerge from under the bench before they can suspect anything. Gavin flashes a thankful smirk your way as a couple sandwiches are delivered. The taste of his cum lingers, but you still enjoy your lunch anyway.


End file.
